


The Vibrator

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Couple, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren finds a vibrator in his husband's bag... and of course it leads to some fun times.





	The Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - just want you to know that this is the deleted (and revised) chapter that was previously found in another of my works, so the plot might seem familiar to some.
> 
> The next piece in this series - when I get around to it - will be Eren x Levi.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Glancing at the package sticking out of Levi’s bag, Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. Why did his husband have something like this? Their sex life was… varied to say the least and they had used toys before, but more along the lines of restraints or cock rings. Not the thing in Levi’s bag.

Marching out of the bedroom with the sex toy in hand, Eren immediately found his partner lounging in the living room.

“Why do you have this, Levi?” Was this some sex kink Levi had that he never knew of?

“Have what?”

“This. A vibrator.” He waved the package in front of his husband, who skimmed it with his usual blank expression, before rolling his eyes and going back to his book.

“I forgot I still had it. Hange must have stuck it in. Just throw it out.”

“But…” Eren fidgeted slightly, glancing at the package in his hands and back at Levi. He knew his husband was open to the idea of trying new things – they both were – and he was slightly curious at what the hype was. “Have you ever thought about using it? I mean we talked about it before…”

“Are you saying you want to use it, Eren?” There was a sly smirk on Levi’s face and the brunet flushed red.

“I-I m-mean w-we already have it… so umm…” The smirk widened. Eren figured his face was as red as a tomato as he trailed off. He had heard stories of how _exciting_ things could get with such toys. Blame Jean and Armin for teasing him about it. And although he reckoned that nothing could ever really substitute for Levi’s dick, he was curious to know what the fuss was all about.

“How ‘bout Friday evening? We can even spend the weekend _experimenting_ with it if you want, Eren.” The _sotto voce_ sent a delicious thrill down to his groin, and he fled the room after muttering his agreement.

 

Damn his boss to hell and back. If it weren’t for having to work overtime everything would have been fine. Since Eren was still the newest on the team, there wasn’t much room for him to complain. They were doing an expo and his boss had called on him to do a last minute site visit and talk to the manager about a few changes that needed to be made. So instead of enjoying a sex-filled Friday evening he had been eagerly awaiting, Eren had returned home to his husband who had thought of a particularly devious usage for the toy.

Okay, it might have been partly his fault for suggesting they try the vibrator, but he honestly hadn’t expected Levi to dare him to do what he was doing now. His pride and stubbornness wouldn’t let him give into Levi’s goading, though, and never before had the brunet regretted being so hardheaded about something.

By the time they got to wherever the hell they were now, Eren wasn’t sure he could take it anymore. His breathing was heavy and from the reflection staring back at him in the glass, he knew he was more than ready to fuck. His body was begging for relief, and between the hum of the car engine and the vibrator, Eren was a hair’s breadth away from creaming himself. The condom that Levi had him put on probably wouldn’t help given how much precum was already leaking out. The older man was a fucking sadist for torturing him like this.

That fucking asshole had him wear a skirt that was one of those gag gifts from his friends, which thankfully at least went down to mid-thigh. Any shorter and it would have been super easy to see how unfeminine his legs were. And simply because he was wearing a skirt, he _had_ to wear panties. Eren now regretted ever buying a pair – online of course – and all the times he had roleplayed. Levi might never have thought of this particular dare if he hadn’t crossdressed before. The thin, tiny scrap of silk was currently soaked from his arousal. If it hadn’t been for Levi’s assurances and dare, he would never have dressed up thusly and gone out.

Especially not with a fucking vibrator up his ass.

Even without it, he shouldn’t have. This was a bad idea. One of the worst fucking ideas he had ever agreed to. It was late autumn and fortunately in season to wear sweaters. The giant navy University of Trost hoodie, which was two sizes too big, covered most of his body and the boner he was sporting, but it didn’t help him feel that much better.

“We’re here.”

His attention had been completely focused on trying to distract himself from the toy in his ass, so he had only been vaguely aware that the car had stopped. Why the fuck was Levi bringing him to a shopping mall? Biting his bottom lip, Eren tried to move his legs to get off the seat, but the change in position was too much and he let out a quiet whimper. Levi must have caught it and Eren heard a small chuckle from the man as he got out, slammed the door shut, and came around the vehicle. The door on his side opened and an arm gently reached in to help him stand. Sitting had been easier and Eren tried his best not to cry out as he was pulled into to an upright position.

“Uhnn… Levi, you fucking sadist…”

The constant vibrations up his spine and dick were driving him crazy. His body was feverish and he desperately needed his release. A release that had been denied to him ever since Levi put the damn toy inside. Caught between shame and pleasure, Eren barely had any idea where they were as they walked. He was worried that someone else would hear the buzz of the motor and see him trembling.

“Says the one who’s turned on from all of this.” Levi’s low voice was closer to his ears than he wanted, and Eren staggered, leaning against his husband.

Levi gently ran his teeth over his ear and his breath hitched at the sensation. The action immediately sent a jolt to his hard nipples rubbing against the cotton t-shirt he wore as well as his aching cock. Damn bastard knew all his weak spots and just how to exploit them.

“I hate you.” Eren wanted to let go of Levi’s arm and run as far away as possible, preferably somewhere no one would see him, but it was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. It also meant that the man could torture him as much as possible with his hands, mouth, and that delicious dark cologne he used.

“You love me.”

“I ha – uhnnn…” The fucking sadist had turned up the speed just at that moment and blinked at Eren innocently.

“Hmm? What was that?”

Green eyes flared angrily at the amused silver ones. Eren didn’t dare open his mouth, too afraid that something else could come out entirely. The vibrator had begun to speed up and slow down in a rhythmic staccato, making it even harder to suppress the pitiful whimpers escaping his throat. He was wrecked and was pretty sure it must have shown on his face, yet Levi still continued to haul him along.

The brunet wasn’t even aware of Levi dragging him into the lingerie shop to browse at lacy bras and other undergarments, too busy trying _not_ to climax and keep the toy from slipping out, until a negligee was suddenly thrust into his vision.

“Can I help you guys?” The female voice came up from behind them.

“Sure.” Eren’s eyes widened in surprise at the smirk on Levi’s face as the older male turned to the sales associate. “We were just looking for a few things.”

“What kind of things?”

The shock and anxiety over being found out increased with each second as he trailed behind Levi and the saleswoman as they picked out lacy, frilly things meant for a woman. From silky thongs to lacy bras, Eren wanted to stop what was going on since the obvious next request would be for him to wear them. But each time he moved, the vibrations made him want to moan and he didn’t dare open his mouth in fear that he would accidentally make an improper sound. Worse, Eren could feel the small oblong object begin to slip out from all the movements, meaning he needed to clench his muscles to keep it in.

Eventually, and he couldn’t say he was surprised, he found himself in the change room with Levi. The sadistic jerk had pulled off his hoodie and made him test out a bra in a strange attempt to make it seem like they weren’t doing something completely inappropriate. Eren couldn’t do much except lean against Levi, whose hands had come down to fondle his ass.

“How are you doing, Eren? I can smell how wet you are from a mile away.” Fingers pressed against the ring of muscle and he whimpered.

“Levi, don’t… not like this…” He could feel Levi’s fingers worming into him, forcing the vibrator in deeper. “Someone might come in…”

“Would your body be able to hold out, Eren? You’re clenching my fingers so hard and making such a lustful face.” Thrusting his fingers lightly inside, he could feel how ready Eren was; the ring of muscle clamped down hard on his fingers each time he pulled back. Levi couldn’t wait until he was in that soft, wet orifice.

“You… pervert.”

“If I’m a pervert, then aren’t you as well?” Levi took the opportunity to slide a condom onto his aching hard-on. As much as he loved the sensation of doing it raw, it would only make a mess. “Since you _are_ the horny brat who wants to be fucked by this pervert. Hmm?”

“Levi…”

“So you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?”

Eren let out a veritable sigh of relief when the buzzing stopped and Levi popped both his fingers and the toy out. But husband wasn’t finished yet. Eren felt the blunt tip slowly into him, it’s glide made easy by how stretched out he was earlier and the excessive amount of lube they had used to insert the toy. Almost immediately, Eren could feel the twinges of pleasure ricochet up his body as Levi began to move.

“Do-don’t… no… hnghh… ah!” Eren couldn’t help the small moans that escaped him.

“Such a pervert, Eren. Sucking my cock in so deeply with your tight ass.”

“Uhnnn… Levi…” Eren moaned. It was impossible to stop the trembles wracking him as Levi thrust in deeper. He had been so aroused ever since the vibrator had been put in, and the feeling of Levi’s cock stretching him deliciously with each thrust made Eren feel like he was melting. Being filled with his husband’s length in public might make him a pervert, and he didn’t know if it was the fear of being discovered or having the toy inside for so long, but everything was heightened.

“Maybe I should cum inside?” Levi turned him around so they were face to face. “You love it when I do.”

“Stop it, don’t cum inside…” Without the wall to support him from behind, all Eren could do was wrap his legs as tight as possible around Levi’s waist, while trying to suppress the noises that were threatening to erupt. He doubted he was succeeding on the latter.

“But don’t you love it when I do? I mean look at you, wearing a bra and filled with my dick.” At the tearful look Eren shot him, Levi relented, whispering softly against his lover’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’m wearing a condom.”

Pressing his lips against his husband, it didn’t much longer for Levi to bring him over the edge.

 

“I hate you…” he mumbled into the sheets after they had gotten home. To Eren’s great relief, no one had questioned them. There were some strange gazes, however, but that might have been due more to the fact that he was clinging onto Levi’s arm than anything. The brunet had been in such a haze that he could barely remember the events of the afternoon. Now that he had partially recovered from the sensual haze, though, he was pissed at the dark-haired male for making him do it. Worse, Levi was acting like everything was alright. “There’s no fucking way I’m ever doing that again, you bastard.”

“Okay, but which part?”

“All of it!” Eren huffed, clutching the pillow and turning away from the unrepentant asshole who had caused him so much anxiety earlier. “I’m going to divorce your ass if it happens again, you sadistic jerk.”

“But then who’d take care of all your kinks?”

“Whatever! I’m not doing that again!” As thrilling as it had been, the anxiety and fear of being caught had been too much. They could have gotten fined or arrested for public indecency. Chances were that _he_ would have gotten the larger slap on the wrist since he was the one who would be considered more indecent. “You weren’t the one in a dress with a fucking vibrator up his ass in public. What if we were seen?”

“We weren’t and calm down brat.” Eren clicked his tongue at Levi who acted as if nothing was wrong. “And I won’t ask you to do any of that again.”

“Too late, you already did. _Asshole_.” He mumbled into the bed, unwilling to face his tormentor. It might have been his fault for finding and not discarding the cursed thing or falling for the dare, but there was no straightforward causality between sex toy and sex in public, meaning that it was all Levi’s fault. Who else would have come up with such a fucking nightmarish idea? “Why’d you ask me to do it then? We’re just lucky we didn’t run into anyone we knew. Why don’t _you_ go out wearing a dress with a toy up your ass? Let’s see how that makes _you_ feel, asshole.”

The older male responded with radio silence.

“See? You don’t even like the idea,” Eren emphasized the point at Levi’s silence. He hadn’t hated the sex, but the entire incident had rubbed his nerves raw. If anyone had found out, _he_ would have been the one labeled as a crossdressing sex deviant. Not Levi.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Eren. I promise I won’t ever ask you to dress up again.”

“Apology accepted, but I haven’t forgiven you yet.” Eren narrowed his gaze, turning around to study the expression in Levi’s eyes, and harrumphed. It was difficult to pick out the exact emotions, but he could read the conflicting mood on the other man’s face nonetheless.

“I’m really sorry, love.” The older man let out a loud sigh. “If I throw everything away, will that make you feel better?”

As much as he loathed admitting it, Eren didn’t really mind keeping them. He didn’t like wasting money, and under the right circumstances, namely in private with his husband, the brunet could foresee them using the vibrator or other things rather enjoyably. It was difficult to know when stuff like that would come in handy. That said, however, he didn’t want Levi to think he wasn’t still pissed. It wasn’t the things themselves that were the issue, but how Levi had used them that rankled.

If banning Levi from their bed or sex would have worked as retribution, Eren would have used it, but the dark-haired man was better at holding back than he was. His body was still weak from their earlier activities and the stupid dare had wasted a perfectly good day. The worst of his anger from being goaded into such a situation had cooled, but a few embers still remained.

“I don’t care. Doesn’t matter what you do, I’m still mad at you.” Making a mental note to remember and get back at Levi for this, Eren promised to get his revenge eventually.


End file.
